


Afternoon Delight

by Ylevihs



Series: How Not to Fall [19]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Floating Sex, Fluff, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Retribution Spoilers, Softness, mutual handjobs, tiny bit of angst for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: Something soft in the aftermath of baking cookies and discussing marriage





	Afternoon Delight

The smell of cookies was still lingering in the air when Daniel sank back onto the couch and pulled Richard with him, coaxing him into his lap. Richard slid easily with the motion, knees sinking into the couch on either side of Daniel’s hips, pressing their mouths together. Letting in the echo of chocolate along with Daniel’s tongue as it slid between his lips. 

It felt, in the simplest terms possible, _good._

Not amazing. 

Nothing overwhelming or. 

Not.

Daniel’s fingers were threading through his hair and keeping him close, the pressure on his scalp as much as the gentle roll from Daniel’s hips below him drawing out a soft noise from his chest. He brought a hand around to cradle the back of Danny’s head, tilting him back slightly. The changed angle made it easier for Richard to wriggle in tighter. It wasn’t often that Richard’s height was an issue—Daniel’s powers more than made up for any lost inches—but when it was, it was always at time like this. Times when Richard wanted desperately to fold and sink into the heat beneath him. Curl up like an elderly lap dog in a patch of sunlight.

It was lazy, that’s what it was. Unhurried and verging on calm. The slow and gentle plume of heat growing between them. 

So. Daniel wanted to get married someday. Not anytime soon, and probably not to him, but it was where he had marked the finish line. An interesting combination of nausea and. And. Not a single cell in his body wanted to take responsibility for way the tiny blip of hope had perked up to attention. Of course Daniel would think it was possible for Richard to get. To have some semblance of normalcy, however extreme the twisting had to be to make it fit into the mold. 

That sort of thing was. That seductive little. _Hope_ was dangerous. Intoxicating. He’d have to keep an eye on that, even as it stretched its atrophied muscles. 

Various other anxieties darted between the shadows of Richard’s mind. The steady, ever present pulse. It was wrong to do this. It was wrong to enjoy this. He didn’t even deserve this much of Daniel, let alone a life with him, kissing him deeply and rocking up between his thighs and thinking about. Thinking about. 

“Oh?” Richard broke the kiss just long enough to bump the tip of his nose against Daniel’s. His hips weren’t feeling too bad today. 

“If you’d like?” Daniel’s breath puffed out against his lips and Richard couldn’t resist flicking the tip of his tongue out, almost going to lick him, when Daniel bit at the air lightly. Playfully. The giggle was up and out of his chest before Richard could even think to stop it. A few beats of genuine pleasure that had Daniel thrumming out to match them. Grin plastered wide and silly and ah, beans, how could anyone resist returning that smile? Richard nuzzled into blonde hair, knowing full well that Daniel would be able to feel the swell of his cheeks. 

“Oh, I’d like that. In fact,” he rocked down and felt the delighted thrill. From himself or Daniel, he couldn’t tell and frankly didn’t care. “I’d like _that_ very much,” Daniel met his giggle with a low chuckle, a noise that rumbled in his chest and oh. Wasn’t that just a perfectly sinister sound? A promising one. 

Enough to send something welcome tumbling through Richard’s veins to push the darker thoughts back deep to the trenches they’d clawed their way up from, if only for the moment. Richard shifted back as much as he could without losing his balance on Daniel’s thighs and tugged at the Ranger’s Official Men’s T Shirt until it bunched at Daniel’s armpits.

“Somebody’s eager,” the grin was still on his lips. Richard let his lips close; the smile was a bit too hard to shut all the way down and it fought back tooth and nail, stretching the corners of his mouth.

“Mhmm,” Richard agreed, tugging again. Eager to take advantage of the good mood before it passed. The shirt ended up somewhere on the floor towards the kitchen. Twin devils. Daniel’s palms snaking their way up under Richard’s shirt along his back. Fingertips pressed in just enough to run along the outline of his spine. Not enough to cause the muscles to jump in pain. Richard exhaled, trying to keep from tensing up too much. 

This was Daniel and he trusted him and the hands were fine. The touch was fine. Skin on skin and it was all going to be just fine. Maybe if he repeated it enough to himself, he could make himself believe it. Daniel was going out of his way to lift the fabric slowly, fingers running into the shallow divots of his scars, edging the tattoos with his nails. Then the shirt was lifting up and Daniel’s thoughts were just a little too loud and so. 

Excited. Enjoying the way Richard looked without his shirt on as much as he enjoyed Richard letting himself wear _only_ a single shirt around him. 

When had that started? The shift from three layers to two to just a long sleeved shirt? Cotton and thin. Well. Now to nothing. The shirt was hanging on the armrest of the couch and Daniel’s bare arms were around him and against his skin and pulling him back into another kiss. Richard let his knees spread a little wider, wincing at the tightness in his hips. Enough to make Daniel pause for a moment and bring his hands down. Thumbs rubbing through the fabric of his pants at the arch of his hip bones, trying to help ease the ache. The tension was temporary and Richard was more than accustomed to biting back at the popping sensation in any case. He was more prepared for the too-tight rubber band stretch as he rolled forward slightly. 

“S’okay,” Richard took Daniel’s hands into his own and slid them around, planting them on the small of his own back as he rutted forward with more force. It took another hump before Daniel was willing to buck up against him as he came down next. Daniel’s mouth found his neck and oh, that was warm. Little licks and sucks along his windpipe as Daniel kissed him that made him want to squirm. Sent zips down straight through his core and made his stomach tighten. 

The bunch of fabric at his crotch tightened with each press until it was no longer teasing and rough and instead became enough motivation for him to dart his fingers down and begin playing with Daniel’s zipper. It earned him a pleasant sound, not entirely a moan, and the slick hardness of Daniel’s teeth just grazing the skin on his throat and. Oh. That was cheating. Richard felt Daniel’s fingers slip under his own pants, palms firm against his ass and squeezing lightly before forcing his fingers out against the clothing. He wanted the pants gone. Immediately, if not sooner. 

“Now who’s eager?” Richard teased and rocked his weight up onto his knees, giving himself just enough space to unzip and start shimmying the jeans down over his hips. Daniel’s fingers curled into the hem and began pulling, aiding the quick stripping. The couch shifted and springs creaked gently with their movements, Richard’s knees sinking deeper into the cushions as Daniel lifted slightly. With the other body between his legs, the denim could only go so far, tightening to a halt midway down his thighs. 

“Me,” Daniel muttered indulgently, and even as his face pressed softly against Richard’s abdomen, the smile was blasting through his thoughts. The smile. Lust. An adulterated and simple want that broke into Richard’s head and started drawing rude graffiti over his thoughts. The waistband of Richard’s boxers was tugged down just enough and. Cool air and then the heat of his flesh and. Richard hummed, eyelids suddenly heavy, wanting to sink deep into the sensation. A twist of the wrist and the pressure slid with it and.

He sunk back down sharply, dislodging Daniel’s hand. “Pants off, lover boy,” his voice sounded just shade towards breathless and Richard found he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“You first,” quick and smug because he knew Richard would. Richard allowed himself half of a fake grumble—enough for Daniel to hear and snicker at—before sliding back until his feet hit the floor and he could stand. Half of one, because as he started wriggling the jeans down to his ankles, Daniel’s hips were raising up off the couch and far quicker than he had any right to Daniel was shucking his pants and underwear off to the corner of the room. As far as he could throw them, a little trickle of offense that they hadn’t phased off of his legs sooner. 

“You’re not allowed to look like that so soon after shoving three cookies in your mouth,” wry grin that wrinkled his eyes. Toned, lithe muscles that spoke more to his youth than his boyish good looks ever could. Growing taut and firm as Daniel stretched out, languid like a satisfied tomcat. A spike of. He always liked the way Richard looked at him. 

“Speak for yourself,” he whispered back and Richard felt his half of the exchange.   
Eyes on him. The increasingly familiar feelings of approval and desire and ah, beans, more than part of him hoped he’d never get used to that. Excitement. Anticipation. Blink and you’d miss it flashes of him with his back to the wall and Daniel between his thighs and. Richard felt his fingers twitch with the rush of blood. 

“I only ate two,” A grin. That smile was going to be the death of him, he was sure. The way it made his heart tremble was either a massive coronary waiting to happen, or. Even tempered with want it was. Oh, it was. 

“Come here,” 

Daniel crossed his legs under him and ran his hands over his own thighs in what he meant to be a seductive motion. It took every ounce of self-control in Richard’s body not to tease him about how silly the move actually looked. Well. Maybe not every ounce. It did, after all, send a pleasant tickle up his spine as he went to crawl into Daniel’s lap. Which happened to now be roughly four inches off the couch. Richard slid onto him anyway, hands steadying himself on the back of the couch, getting just enough leverage to rut forward against Daniel’s crotch. The new angle helped keep his hips from throwing too loud of a hissy fit. “Comfy?”

“Best seat in the house,” it rolled under him as he spoke and Richard felt the grin on his face. Heard the quiet laugh from Daniel.

One of Danny’s hands reached up and curled into his hair, tugging him down into a brief kiss that involved quite a bit more teeth than lip. A hot slick tongue followed the teeth’s progress as they pulled Richard’s lip just. Right. The other dragged itself back between Richard’s legs to oh. To begin. Long steady pulls that twisted just enough at the head of his cock to make him moan out softly. Daniel’s lips pressed forward to capture the sound in his own mouth. Richard let himself indulge in a few slides, a bit tighter than exactly perfect, but oh _dear_ , before something cleared its throat loudly in the corner of his brain. Then he spat roughly against his palm before bringing his own hand down to start stroking at Daniel. 

Richard did his best to keep the movements smooth and even. To keep every upstroke the same speed and pressure as the backslide, the tendons in his wrist crackling gently with every twist. The consistency of the motion was what got to Daniel, regardless of the tempo, and Richard was more than content with setting his arm on cruise control. That had been an unexpected development. Richard had been a little prepared, as prepared as someone like him could be, for his mind to get accustomed to Daniel’s preferences. To know where to press and where to linger. He hadn’t been entirely ready to find that his muscle memory had figured it out as well, until one evening he’d realized his hands knew exactly where to go to make Daniel whimper for him. 

Shifting. Weights adjusting with the motion and Daniel letting his lips go to moan, low and rolling in his chest. The angle that Richard gripped the couch at was changing by narrow degrees as Daniel brushed up to press more of their torso’s together without trapping their hands. Their knuckles bumped awkwardly once. Twice. Daniel huffed and.   
The angle tilted, abrupt enough to make Richard stop grabbing at the couch and clutch at Daniel’s shoulder instead. He had the good sense to slide the other palm to grip at Danny’s hip to steady himself against the movement. The hand in Richard’s hair darted lightning quick to the small of his back, pressing him forward tight as Daniel sat more upright, completely away from the couch now, thoughts darting back towards. And then back again. And then. 

“Second drawer?” Richard muttered. His voice was thick. Daniel was rising up, drifting a little. He could tell by the way his legs were unbending and starting to dangle. But the wingbeats had already moved on. 

“Nah,” Daniel shook his head briefly, fantasies about fucking Richard into the wall put up on a high shelf and pushed back to keep them out of sight of polite company. For later. Instead he fumbled Richard’s hand away from his own anatomy and curled back, giving himself room to. 

“Oh, fuh,” Richard exhaled hard, the groan getting knocked out of him as Daniel’s hand went back to pumping him, faster now. Not quite as firm to let the slide be. Shy of. Terrible, his legs curled up slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his pelvis. Which put more strain on his lower back. And more strain on his core. Which made the muscles in his lower abdomen clench a little tighter as he leaned to let Daniel. Daniel’s fingers wriggled and. Lack of practical experience be damned, Daniel was a quick fucking study. And Richard wasn’t the only one who’s muscles had developed a strong memory for where to touch and how fast and firm and. “Daniel,”

Richard’s mind slipped a little out of itself and caught just enough of Daniel reveling in the sounds he was making and the way his chest was flushing red and fingers twitching on his shoulder. He jerked out a little harder than he meant to to escape being treated to the sight of himself too closely. Not because Daniel was fluttering in what felt like thirty different directions at once and no less than three of them were directed towards how he loved the way Richard gasped his name. Not because of that at all. 

“I’ve got you, Richie,” just a degree faster and Richard bit hard on his lower lip, forcing air out through his nose to keep from. He moaned anyway, feeling the tension growing hotter. Coiling. He tried not to buck too much. To keep his balance. To. “I’ve got you. Come on,” Daniel leaned forward just enough to lick at his neck and then rest his forehead against Richard’s shoulder. Watching himself work, Richard realized, sending a hard flush running though his veins. Another notch quicker. The sound of it. Richard turned his head and pressed his mouth into Daniel’s hair, exhaling hard and sending little threads of golden hair blowing back. “Cum for me,” which was cheating because it didn’t matter how high Daniel told him to jump, Richard would do it. And oh, goodness, there were those _teeth_ on his collarbone and. 

Swift and easy. A sudden uptick in the tightness that made him clench his jaw and screw his eyes shut and then blissful release with a shuddering moan. Daniel’s hand didn’t falter for a second, adding to the slide of his hand and making Richard’s muscles spasm in a desperate need to get away from the stimulation. After a moment of exquisite torture the fondling stopped and a hot mouth suctioned itself onto the underside of his jaw as he relaxed. The muscles in his legs pinged softly as he let them go loose around Daniel’s thighs. In about an hour his hips were going to start writing strongly worded letters to management. For the moment he could ignore their grumbling complaints. That wonderfully hot mouth trailed a kiss or two along his jawline before coming up to slip a tongue between his lips, soft and shallow. 

Richard collected himself just enough to drag his fingertips from the swell of Daniel’s hip, over the crest of his thigh, to take his cock back into his hand. Starting slow and easy. And then in careful measures, quicker and firmer. Long pulls running from the base to tip, fingers curled in close and twisting over the head just enough to make the air catch in Danny’s lungs. Steady and even. Just. Keep it steady and even and overall quick because he hadn’t taken any time at all and from what he could feel from. From his. Daniel was more than little keyed up from getting Richard off. 

Daniel broke away from his lips and with a quick nudge convinced Richard to rest their foreheads together.

There was a hint of just like that. 

Richard kept his movements just like that. Tightened his hold a little bit to get that perfect sound from Daniel’s throat and kept it. Just. Like that. One hand in his hair again, a dull jerk as fingers curled and clenched and tugged at the curls. The temptation to slip into Danny’s head and make his nerve endings sing came and went. Daniel was enjoying himself enough as it was. There was no reason to push anything too far. Cool, sticky slime on his own hip as Daniel’s other hand pulled at him. A flicker. Thoughts whirling and settling before ruffling themselves. Richard tilted his head to get enough of an angle to plant small kisses and licks along Daniel’s skin. 

Slight shifting and muscles growing taut and twitching and. Very keyed up apparently. “ _Fuck_ , Richard,” a bit longer. Smooth and constant and building and nowhere to go but out. Daniel throbbed in his hand, spilling over his knuckles in short, warm bursts. Richard refrained from teasing at the swollen flesh for too long, despite how much he wanted to have Daniel squirm for him. Squirming and spasming was all good and well for when one had their back to the bedsheets. Six feet off the ground seemed to pose more of a risk, however minor it might be. 

The lull lasted for a minute or two, Daniel’s breathing evening out against his skin and his thoughts coming to as much of a rest as they ever did. 

“Enjoy yourself?” a hair towards breathless. Daniel made an affirming noise and grinned and Richard felt that same dangerous jittering in his chest. “Love you,” Daniel snorted.

“Love you, too,” his eyes flicked up to meet Richard’s and it took everything in him not to melt entirely. God, he had it bad. 

“Want to think about letting us down now?” he managed. The grin deepened as Daniel took a moment to survey exactly where they’d drifted. They were almost up to the ceiling now. He shrugged. 

“Nope,” he said, drowsy but cheerful, “I’d rather keep you right here,” the hold around Richard’s torso tightened, drawing him in to fill the space they’d left between their lower halves. Daniel sighed deeply, still smiling. Richard felt his face mirroring the dopey expression. A bubble of laughter broke through the silence and Daniel buried his face into Richard’s chest. 

“What?” It was meant to sound accusatory but Richard’s body was set on joining Daniel in giggling. Daniel’s thoughts swirled in a hurricane of color, too quick and too bright and too many. “What?” Richard repeated, stroking his clean hand up through Daniel’s hair. Daniel pulled back slightly and shook his head.

“Nothing,” beaming.

“What?” it wasn’t really worth it to try and fish out from the cloud of butterflies but. 

“You love me,” Daniel whispered, gleeful. 

“Yeah?” And?

“You love me,” fizzing in his veins and unfettered pleasant sunshine and. “Say it again,” 

“I love you,” Richard found himself shaking his head slightly, the laughter nestling into his own lungs. “Daniel, I—you know I love you, so much,” 

“I love you, too,” and it did still send a nice flurry through his own nerves but Daniel’s thoughts were swarming now. Gathering towards something Richard couldn’t identify. A jolt of. Resolve? “I love you,” something. Harder. Daniel looked up at him, eyebrows lifted and smile crinkling his eyes and brimming with it and he pressed a kiss to Richard’s lips. “I forgive you,” 

Icy dread dug its claws deep into his heart and _jerked_. “You can’t,” hollow with terror. 

“I can. And I do,” the giggling was gone. The smile had faded but still played in Daniel’s eyes. “Whether you want me to or not,”


End file.
